


Weird

by Void_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Weird

Excursión escolar, que peor que eso, si, estar con tu ex novio y tu padre ahí metido

Allison bajaba del autobús que los llevaba al museo, iba sola ya que Lydia no quiso ir porque “era algo que ella ya había visto muchas veces”, tampoco iba a estar con Scott y Stiles, eso seria muy incomodo, su padre tampoco era opción, lo tenia todo el tiempo en casa

Al entrar al museo ella se separo del grupo, todos fueron a la exhibición que estaría muy poco tiempo y por la cual estaban ahí, fue entrando a exhibiciones y saliendo de inmediato, llegó a una sala que tenia cuadros de todo tipo, la sala estaba vacía, empezó a caminar viendo las pinturas, una llamo su atención en particular

Se puso delante mirándola, no sabe que le llamaba mas la atención, si la rosa en si o la daga, alguien se le acerco por detrás y puso su mano en su hombro, la chica se sobre exaltó por el tacto pero no dijo ni hizo nada

-Hola- dijo el chico rubio, la chica nuevamente no hizo nada -Allison, lo siento… No quise hacer esto extraño, te lo juro

La chica por fin se dio vuelta, lo miro fijamente, tomó la mano que estaba en su hombro y la entrelazo con su mano

-no lo quisiste… pero lo es, Isaac esto no puede pasar, tu aun le tienes cariño a Scott y crees que el se enojara si algo entre nosotros pasa- la chica se acercó mas -me gustas y se que yo a ti, pero tienes a Scott en un pedestal que no merece y mientras lo tengas en alto esto va a seguir siendo incomodo- Allison se iba a alejar pero Isaac la tomo de la cintura

-no es solo eso, el ya sabe y esta bien con ello- el chico río un poco incomodo -el problema es que eres la primera chica que me gusta de esta manera y no se como actuar

-aww, eres muy lindo- la chica le tomo la cara y lo beso, un beso corto -solo no tienes que pensar y hacer lo que quieras- la chica se iba a alejar pero el la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar, al separarse Isaac se le quedo viendo

-quieres ser mi novia- soltó sin pensarlo, Allison sonrió al oír esas palabras, no dijo nada solo lo beso

Pasaron así lo que quedaba de excursión, juntos, en esa habitación mirando los cuadros que habían ahí, hablando todo lo que no habían podido por la incomodidad, cuando ya era hora de irse, se sentaron juntos, sin hablar, solo estando ahí, Scott los vio y no pudo estar mas feliz por su ex novia y su amigo, el ya tenia a Kira


End file.
